Dio
Left Mr. Dio |gender=Male |hair=Blond |occupation=Leader of Myrmidons |status=Alive |voice=Hosoya Yoshimasa (Japanese) Liam O'Brien (English) |title = Dio |age = Unknown |eye = Turquoise |relative = Unknown |affiliates = Myrmidons Free the Soul Brother |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward }} Dio is a mysterious man with a singular sense of style in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. His comments are often insensitive or downright mean, although whether this comes from intentional malice or simple ignorance is unclear. Appearance Dio is a young man with Left's face, turquoise eyes and long blond hair, which he keeps in two braids. He wears a red coat with gold cuffs, a black top hat, gray pants, and black boots. Like all of the players, he wears a bracelet on his left arm. Personality Dio is selfish and his course of thinking causes him to almost always pick betray. His cold personality is also shown in the routes where Quark disappears. He openly says that he "doesn't care about some kid he doesn't know" to Tenmyouji and even suggests the possibility of Quark being dead. He also tries to keep the other participants BP as low as he can possibly get by instigating them to betray each other, resulting in both parties gaining nothing. Similarly, he tries to get others to ally with him, even to point of endangering their life, such as Sigma in Quark END, when he will almost always pick betray. His apathetic and misanthropic behavior towards the other players stems from his belief that humanity is evil and corrupt and is undeserving of his respect. Many of his actions can be attributed to him genuinely believing in what he is doing as the leader of the Myrmidons and a member of Free the Soul, rather than malevolence. Dio is determined to accomplish his goals and will resort to the extremes to achieve them. He also has a habit of using profanity. He is not entirely bad, as he apparently once saved a kitten on a rainy day, despite being more of a dog guy. He was also once romantically involved with an unnamed woman, but this "corrupted" him and he joined the mission to show Brother he can redeem himself. Background Dio came from the 4th generation of the Myrmidons. He was one of Left's clones, who were created by a man called Brother, the leader of the religious organization Free the Soul. Even though everyone was supposed to be created equal, there was some random deviation, and other factors could influence the clone's development. Dio was the best of his generation, so he was chosen to lead the Myrmidons. His mission was to infiltrate Rhizome 9 on the day the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition took place, and participate and win the Nonary Game. In case he failed to kill Akane Kurashiki, his emergency plan was to blow up the whole facility by planting and detonating four antimatter bombs inside the building. He would hide the bombs on his back and the detonator in his hat. In both cases, the ultimate goal was to stop the AB Project. When he was given his orders during the briefing, he thought of it as a chance to prove his loyalty to Brother and was determined to succeed in his mission, no matter what. Virtue's Last Reward On January 25th, 2074, Dio, on Brother's orders, infiltrated Rhizome 9 to stop the AB project from succeeding. He entered through the Number 9 Door and hid behind one of the AB rooms. The first person out was Akane Kurashiki. Depending on the timeline, Dio either: * Kills Akane with a knife, takes her bracelet and wears it after wiping the blood off with a handkerchief. He then throws his handkerchief-wrapped knife between the two AB rooms on the right to hide it. He then enters the AB room where Quark is and waits for the game to begin. Before Alice exits the AB Room when the game begins, Luna moves Akane's body into the sixth AB room and keeps Akane's body a secret due to her orders. * In the timelines where Dio fails to kill Akane (Cyan door), Phi knocks him out and Akane removes her bracelet using Zero III, and puts it on Dio. Dio's unconscious body is then moved to Quark's room. Akane also adjusts Dio's bombs so that their timers are synced to Radical-6 time. She changes the password of the first bomb to BQZ RGJ DXR (Crash Keys). Akane then plays as K while Kyle's body sleeps in a treatment pod in the B. Garden. **Dio escapes the room with Quark and meets with the other players. He is paired with Quark for the first round of the AB game. Sometime after this, he probably places the zero bomb in Warehouse A between the AB Rooms, and continues to place the rest of the bombs. Dio END Dio's ending occurs in a timeline where Akane was killed. Dio investigates the Crew Quarters with Tenmyouji and Quark. After betraying Tenmyouji in the first round of the AB game, Dio's BP becomes 6. He blames Quark for betraying Tenmyouji and that he should watch his grandson more closely. He even warns Tenmyouji that Quark could be "a born conman". For the second round, he is paired with Phi and goes through the blue door with Luna to the PEC. While there, he learns about the pressure of the facility from Luna. After leaving the PEC, Dio opens his AB gate early. After a couple of minutes, Alice and Clover arrive, telling them that Quark is missing. They go off to search for Quark, but Dio runs into Sigma and Tenmyouji. Dio accuses Quark of being Zero. Before Tenmyouji can react, Phi appears, telling them they found something in the Crew Quarters. Sigma, Dio, and Tenmyouji follow Phi to the Crew Quarters and discover Alice and Luna dead. Phi says Clover discovered them, and Dio immediately says that Clover is the killer and that she killed Alice because of them knowing each other before the game. K states that Zero knocked them out and killed them, while they were asleep. Dio also points out Quark as a suspect because of his disappearance or that he was possibly killed as well, which angers Tenmyouji. Pretty soon, an announcement for the AB game rings out saying only ten minutes until voting ends. Since Clover and Sigma both have 6 BP, Dio gets excited to see the results of the round. In round 2, Dio and Phi betray Luna and reach 9 BP, enough to escape. Dio tries to open the Number 9 Door, but Phi stops him to see Sigma and Clover's results. At the end of the round, Sigma has 9 BP. He manages to escape the facility with Phi and Sigma despite Tenmyouji and K trying to stop them. While escaping, he talks about Charles Darwin's survival of the fittest theory and how it applies to the Nonary Game. Once through the Number 9 Door, Sigma, Phi, and Dio end up in another PEC chamber. The trio must first wear hazmat suits get depressurized in the pressure exchange chamber and arrive at the surface of the Moon. While in the PEC, Dio mentioned that he was a hero to Sigma and Phi and that he had fulfilled a mission to save the world. Upon exiting Rhizome 9, Dio slipped by them and went to the transmitter he had hid beforehand to try to contact Free the Soul, but was confronted by Phi about him being associated with the terrorist organization. Dio eventually admitted to being a Myrmidon, and tried to kill Phi with a rock, but was quickly stopped by Sigma, who had heard most of their conversation on the radio, with the rest being static. Dio told Sigma and Phi everything about his life and that in all of his life, he had only ever once been punished breaking their laws. He'd come into contact with one woman, who was someone considered to be unclean, and was declared corrupted. Even though he was punished harshly and purified his soul, he claimed that his dishonor remained and that completing his mission would atone for that dishonor. He informed Sigma that his entire purpose was to be part the foundation of Brother's new world. As Dio thought they had no use for it, he told them the deactivation code for bomb #0, since Phi had asked him about it earlier. Dio then reluctantly escorted them to one of the other Rhizome facilities, where he knew a few acquaintances. Branching Timelines In some of the other timelines, Dio planted 4 antimatter bombs in the facility numbered 0-3 and blew up the facility. In the two timelines where Dio was revealed to be the culprit behind the bombs, Dio showed the activation device only for Tenmyouji to knock it out of his hand. However, the device, separated from Dio by 1 meter, automatically activated. Dio then proceeded to attempt suicide with a cyanide pill, but was ultimately restrained by Sigma and later sedated by Luna with Soporil ß. In a third timeline, where Dio accidentally revealed himself to be the culprit under Sigma's questioning, he showed the activation device but was outsmarted by Alice and Clover, the latter of which threw the activation decide to Sigma. The device, being separated from Dio by 1 meter, automatically activated, and he successfully managed to consume the pill and die in Alice END. He is also killed by K in both Luna's and K's ending because he killed Akane. Phi END Due to the multiple time jumps by Sigma and Phi, all 4 passwords were ultimately gathered and the 4 bombs were defused. Dio was left unconscious and in the end, was left in the Infirmary, handcuffed to a sink pipe. Later, all 8 other players decide to leave Dio there, as they proceed through the number nine door. In an alternate past, Dio attempted to kill Akane Kurashiki to enter the game. However, he was knocked out by a flying kick from Phi, possible due to the moon's weak gravity. Akane then took his knife and gave Dio her bracelet, thus preventing much of the future timelines. Dio was then placed in the same room as Quark and Akane took the place of K. After Sigma and Phi's consciousness jumped back into April 13, 2029, Dio soon woke up, but was quickly put to sleep with Soporil ß by Luna. As the AB Project had succeeded, Akane no longer saw Dio as a threat and thus, he was released from the handcuffs. Quotes * "Fuck that! We aren't gonna open shit! You can take your Lame-ary Game and shove it up your ass! If you think we're just gonna swallow your psychotic crap and play along, you've got another thing coming, you smart-ass little rodent! Shut up!" (to Zero III) * "This game isn't about compassion, and it's not about being clever. It's about one thing-how well you can manipulate people to your advantage. How unfair you can be." * "You both crossed a line you weren't supposed to cross. You betrayed your friends. Am I right? I'm right. But you didn't have a choice, did you? You had to survive! Isn't that the way an animal thinks, though? Don't get me wrong, I see the logic, but it's kind of... animal logic. Still, you made your bed. Now you've gotta lie in it. If you're gonna be an animal, BE AN ANIMAL. Own it! The losers, the weak? Throw 'em away! That's how nature works, my friends -- that's life at its most pure! You get me?" (to Sigma and Phi) * "Whoa there. I like my women a little feisty, but you're taking it a little too far, sweetheart. Tone it down." (to Alice) * "Hmph. Another dude... This place is turning into a real sausagefest." (to Sigma) * "It's a dirty magazine... Just look at those rings on Saturn. Don't they excite you?" (to K and Sigma) * "Asshole... Better hope I don't have rabies, you self-satisfied old turd." (to Tenmyouji) * "Hey, Sigma, is this chick... simple or something?" (about Clover's poor lever pun) * "Just hurry up and die, you senile old fuck!" (to Sigma) * "Well, I'm off to the floor B warehouse. Enjoy your last 25 minutes. Later." (to Clover and Tenmyouji) Trivia * In one route, Dio foreshadows one of his possible fates. * On the cyan door routes, Dio claimed to be a circus ringleader. * The only person Dio did not willingly Betray was Luna, unless she was already dead, because he views her as beautiful.https://twitter.com/uchikoshi/status/273475310148780032 He is also nicer to her than to the other players. * Sigma only goes through an escape room once with him in the game. * Dio's name possibly comes from Dionysus, the god of wine in Greek mythology. Alternatively, the Italian word for "god" is "dio". * On Luna's route, Dio says that he has a lot of Gentlepoints, which is a reference to the Professor Layton series. * Dio is the only character that doesn't lose any BP during the AB Game because of his tendency to betray, ally Luna, and on one occasion, blackmailing Sigma and Clover to make them choose ally. * Dio is right-handed, which is proven when he had his knife in his right hand when he stabbed Akane. * Dio's cover is almost blown when Zero III says that Dio already knows the second way to remove his bracelet (death), prior to the AI telling the rest of the group about the function of the bracelets. This implies that Dio was involved in watching someone's bracelet release through death, which refers to him killing Akane Kurashiki, even though Zero Jr. says this even when Akane is not killed. *Dio says the F word on 39 different occasions in Virtue's Last Reward, more than three times the amount that Santa says it in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (11 times). Overall, he accounts for 54% of all f-bombs dropped throughout the entire series (a total of 72 times). * In Virtue's Last Reward, Dio handcuffs Clover and Tenmyouji to a sink, which prevents them from participation in the Nonary Game (the punishment for not participating in the Nonary Game is death). Originally, Dio was meant "to do something even more messed up to Clover" which included Dio's knife, however, Uchikoshi's president opposed this scene due to "ethical reasons," so the scene was quickly changed. It can be theorized that Dio would have: :*Given Clover his knife and told her that she could have the option of slicing her hand off to escape the handcuff. :*Given Clover his knife and told her that he would free her if she tortured or killed Tenmyouji with it, which would explain Tenmyouji's slashed palm. However, it's also possible that his slashed palm is simply the result of her needing blood to write her hidden dying message on her thigh (dio). :*Dio would have tortured her with his knife. *Dio is the only male character in the game to be paired up with Sigma. This occurs after the 5th round of the AB Game in Phi END. Gallery DioProfile.png|Official profile. DioArt.png|Art. Dioartbook2.jpg|Concept art. Dioartbook3.jpg|Concept art. Dioartbook4.jpg|Concept art. DioBracelet.png|Dio's bracelet. Dio.jpg|Dio before the AB Game results. Dio Before Stabbing Akane.png|Dio preparing to stab Akane. Dio_Stabbing_Akane.jpg|Dio stabbing Akane by the graffiti in Warehouse A. Dio_in_game.jpg|Dio in game. Dio Mad.jpg|Dio angry. Clover with Dio near Laboratory.jpg|Dio with Clover. Dio with Clover.jpg|Dio with Clover. Dio satisfied.jpg|Dio laughing. SigmaPhiDio.png|Phi and Sigma with a knocked out Dio in Dio END. PhiThreatensDio.png|Phi threatens Dio in Dio END. SigmaDio.jpg|Dio being restrained by Sigma. Slastreward1.jpg|Dio being sedated by Luna. AliceDio.png|Dio being restrained by Alice. DioGivesBomb3Code.png|Dio gives the password to Bomb #3 before dying. RestrainRec.png|Dio being restrained by K. Dio with K.jpg|Dio with K. DioGivesBomb2Code.png|Dio gives the password for Bomb #2 in Sigma END. Suicide.png|Dio's suicide. Dio_dead.png|Dio suffocated in the treatment pod in K END. K_&_Dio_LUNA_END.jpg|Dio and K dead in the Rec Room in Luna END. SigmaGrabsDio.png|Sigma grabs Dio's leg. DioHandcuffed.jpg|Dio handcuffed to the Infirmary sink. DioSoSure.gif|Dio shrugs. DioShrug.gif|Dio shrugs. 1379543.jpg|Dio on the video feed. Dio_Exits_Crew_Quarters.jpg|Dio exiting the video feed. Dio_1.png|Dio in the anime. Dio_2.png|Dio in the anime. Dioangry.png|Dio angry. Dio holding Detonator.png|Dio holding a detonator. Dioneutral.png|Dio neutral. Dioshrugging.png|Dio shrugging. Diosmiling.png|Dio smiling. Diostartled.png|Dio startled. startled_dio.png|Dio surprised. Diotalking.png|Dio talking. Diomodel.png|Dio's model. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Free the Soul member Category:Killer Category:Antagonists